Stories of the Past
by Hikoboshi Zilati
Summary: Random marauder fanficts I decide to write! It's my first one... Please send me reviews! Might go M later, depending on my mood... *evil grin*


The Secrets of a Werewolf

-What would happen if the maurauders were stuck in the castle... three days before the full moon?-

-Part 1 of 3-

My first fan-fic... PLEASE don't murder me. I probably won't use brit-speak that much... I'm not British, I'm American... And I don't do British that well... XP I am in no way associated with the characters in this... They're all J.K. Rowling's characters unless I make up some characters. It is back in the marauder's period, and she only made 7-10 known characters in that era... No, I did NOT steal Luna's name from Luna Lovegood... I had her made when I was 9 years old! Oh, and this plot, no matter how un-original, was not stolen or anything. This takes place in their fourth year... and you can tell that I hate Peter... The story shall be rated M because I don't know what I shal put...  
And so, without any more of this idiotic chit-chat...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A gentle wind blew through the city of Hogsmead. Nothing could disturb the peace that had been sent over this place. It seemed impenetrable. There was a chorus of song, drifting high into the sky, light as a feather. Snow alighted the housetops of the buildings. James sighed, running a hand through his unruly, black hair. He didn't like the snow right now. It was keeping him trapped in the castle. That's right. There was a snowblock. Sirius patted James' back. "I know, mate..." He muttered. "It's terrible, ain't it?" "You don't know the half of it." James smiled. He then stood, brushing off his robes. He had been sitting on the window seat, watching the town from the griffindor common room. Sirius gave him a dog-like grin. He was wearing the usual robes with jeans and a black shirt. His hair was a bit on the longer-edge, for a guy, but James didn't care. Whatever he liked was fine. "At least we'll have a little excitement, Prongs. Moony's due in three days." "That's kind of what I'm worried about..." James said, but he couldn't help smiling. "Want to pull a prank on Severous?" "Which one?" Sirius asked, pulling out the oh-so-familiar blank piece of parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He supplied. The map instantly came into life. "He's in Slughorn's office... Hm... Maybe a simple prank this time, Padfoot... Let's do plan alpha one-two." James smirked. "Ooooh!!! That's a good one!" Peter said, popping up behind them. "Oh, hey Wormtail." Sirius grinned at Peter, then nodded. "Let's do it..." He looked almost scary...

------------------------------------------

Snape sighed. Thanks to stupid Potter, he had detention with Slughorn. To tell the truth, Slughorn's detentions weren't as bad as other teacher's. Slughorn preferred to talk about how he was connected with famous people. All Snape had to do was get through it. And not sleep. This made it hard in more ways then one, even if he was slightly interested in the famous potion-makers and Aurers. He yawned, quietly. Then he looked at the clock. //Eleven o'clock... only thirty more minutes of this...// He thought. He then turned his thoughts to stupid Potter. It was obvious why he hated him. Other then the house rivalries, Potter pranked him all of the time. Then there was that stupid mudblood, Evans. She always stuck up for him... Which made her all the more stupid. "Oh, look at the time..." Slughorn murmured, looking at the clock. "Time flies when you're chatting, I suppose. You may go, Severous." Snape stood, quickly gathering his things. He didn't want to spend one more minute then needed in this office. Slughorn quietly left the room through the back door, to his bedroom. He had probably talked himself into silence. Snape finally opened the door... To be splattered with frog guts. The yell of astonishment brought Slughorn running. "What is this?!" He looked disgusted and held his nose. "Potter..." Snape growled with clenched teeth. He then walked off, ignoring Slughorn's carrying voice.

-------------------------------------------

Lily Evans quietly roamed the halls. She had gotten lost in a book at the library. Finally, the cranky librarian, Madam Pince, had yelled at her for being out so late. She brushed her red hair out of her lovely green eyes, then smelled something... foul. She recognized the scent and almost threw up. She had had a first-hand experiance with that smell in advanced potions. Frog innards. Maybe even rotten. Disgusting! Her hand flew to her nose to protect it from the stench. It was then that Snape shoved past her. They looked at each other, then a group of people came around the corner. "Get out of my way, mudblood." He growled. Lily sighed, once she had gotten away. The group of Slytherines had followed him away. What had she ever done to him? She had defended him... Shouldn't he have been thankful? She was going to have to have a talk with him later that week... she really didn't like the type of people he had been hanging out with... //Oh well...// she thought, then turned to head towards the commonroom. She still had a lot of homework to do.

---------------------------------------------

'Sleep is such a peaceful thing...' Luna Jintar thought. 'Then why the hell can't I get any?' she tossed and turned in her bed, white hair splaying everywhere. She sighed. There was no use. She sat up and surveyed the room with her hawk-like, blue eyes. She gently stood, dawning her robe and slippers. She noticed that Evans wasn't here. That was unusual. Luna slipped out of the room and into the common room. She was the only one there. She started to get an idea. Maybe she could- It was interupted when the trio, Sirius, James, and Peter, burst into the room, laughing loudly. "What did you do?" Came a quiet voice that made the boys stop laughing. Luna froze. 'I guess I wasn't the only one up...' she thought, looking beside her to where Remus was sitting in one of the chairs. 'I guess it's good they came in here before-' James, the idiot, glanced at both of them with a devilish smile. "Eh, Remus... You up this late with Jintar? Sorry to interupt something... important." He teased. Luna instantly went scarlet in the face, walked up to James, bravely, and slapped him. "Ouch!" James growled. Not many girls had the nerve to slap him. Remus and Sirius both laughed, though Remus was a bit red himself. "You deserved it." Luna growled. "Oh, calm down, Luna. You're too sensitive..." Sirius smiled, handsomely. Luna smiled back, cracking one knuckle at a time. "Watch yourself, Sirius, or you'll be in a fist fight..." Remus warned. "Thank you, Remus, for trusting my abilities." Luna smiled, then sat down on the ground, crosslegged. "What did you do... And why didn't you include me in it?" Luna asked. "S-s-spilled spoiled frogs g-g-guts on Sn-n-nape." Peter informed her, flinching away from the violent girl. "Something that simple...? James, you disappoint me... I have a better plan." Luna said with an evil smile. "Uh-oh..." Remus muttered.

----------------------------------------------

Sirius Black smiled as he listened to Luna's plan. "James, I think we found some competition for you." He laughed. Remus looked dazed. "To think," he stated, "you would come up with this, Luna..." Peter, who was so scared he was shaking harder then usual, was in a corner, looking traumatized for life. James just looked thoughtful. "You know, Jintar, you might actually have something..." He said, an amazed look on his face. Sirius laughed, his signature bark-like laugh. "Mate, it's better then ANYTHING you've ever thought of... you have to admit!" he said after he had settled down. "Even better then when I took Snape's pants off in front of the entire student body..." James agreed. Luna rolled her eyes. "You're talking as if I wasn't here... So, are you with me or not?" She growled. Sirius nodded, happily, while brushing his hair out of his face. "I'm in. Hey, Luna, maybe you and I should go out sometime... you're evil enough." He said, teasingly. He had a thought that the girl like Remus. Remus didn't like that many girls, but always was embarassed when James made a stupid comment like that. To Sirius' surprise, though, Luna was blushing just as much. Maybe she didn't like being compared to with any guy? "You crazy, Sirius?" James asked with a smirk. "Luna hasn't had one date in the history of Hogwarts. She's pathetic. I mean- OUCH!!! WILL YOU STOP THAT?!" James growled, lunging at Luna, who had just punched him. Remus made a move as to stop them, and Peter scampered underneath a desk. Sirius stopped Remus. "They have to get it out of them. James has been on edge today, Remus." He explained, reason for both the wise words and James' eagerness to fight. Remus understood immediently. Unfortunately, Lily didn't. She entered through the portrate and stared, not even closing it behind her. Then she walked towards them and, before Sirius or Remus could do anything, grabbed Luna away. "Luna, stop..." She murmured to her friend. Luna seemed to cool off a bit. She glared at James, who now had a nose bleed. Sirius looked at Remus. "How is it that she can hurt James when she's so small?" He inquired, grabbing James' arm and pulling him to a standing position. Remus shrugged. He then walked over to Lily to share a few soft words, then with Luna. Luna seemed completely calm by then. She let Remus and Lily examine her for a scratch, or at least a bruise, but, mysteriously, she didn't have any. She never did. She then had to recieve a tongue-lashing from Lily as Remus moved to examine James. Except for the nosebleed and being a little disorientated, he was fine. Sirius had to withstrain him from attacking Luna again, though. "Stop it, mate..." He growled. James had almost given Remus himself a nosebleed. Soon after this, Luna and Lily had went up to bed. "God, James, stop acting like an idiot!" Sirius muttered. James cooled off after a second or two. "She's like trying to hit a stone wall..." he muttered, rubbing his fists. "She is incredably fit, if you hadn't noticed." Remus informed the two. "She's almost always running or lifting things, and she is also the beater on the Quidditch team... It wouldn't have been that surprising if she did feel like one." He then turned to Sirius. "Take him to his room, Padfoot..."

-----------------------------------------------

Remus Lupin gave a small sigh, following James and Sirius. His head hurt a lot. "Listen, you two." He told them as they reached the boy's room. "James... you can't be running off and getting into fights at every turn." He told him with a small frown. "You're no fun, Lupin." James grumbled. "What's been getting into you, mate?" Sirius then demanded. "You've been on edge all day. You're not acting like yourself." He paused, looking at Remus. Remus shrugged, going to the window. "It's the weather..." Remus thought aloud. "Do you not like snow or something, James?" "No, it's not that." James snapped. "Then out with it!" Sirius told him. Remus closed his eyes in thought. What would be bothering James so much...? "The snow... it's getting higher..." James sighed. It clicked. "You think we're going to be trapped inside the building." Remus stated, looking at James. "James, we're wizards. We can get out of this building any time we want. The snow can't stop us." Sirius grinned. "You're an idiot..." He then looked at Remus for agreement. Remus had his eyes closed again. "I think Sirius is right, James... There's no way we can be trapped in here." He sighed after a moment. James shook his head no, getting under the covers of his bed. "Anything's possible, Remus... anything."

----------------------------------------------

Jaq Milon didn't mean to hear the discussion. It wasn't his fault the gits were so loud. He was incredibly thirsty, considering how he hadn't dranken anything since that afternoon. He waited until it was quiet and all he could hear was the smooth and gentle breatheing of the other guys. He then got up, grabbing a glass at his bedside and making water spurt out of his wand and into the cup. His jet-black hair was invisible in the night, but his pale skin was easily visible. He hadn't noticed Sirius was watching him, sitting up in his own bed. That was, until he whispered, "Did we wake you up...?" Jaq jumped, his deep brown eyes turning to look at him.. "Ah, yeah... it was nothing." He sighed, softly, his voice gently coated in a french accent.. "What did you hear...?" Sirius then asked. "Nothing much, just that James was worried about the level of the snow. I don't blame him... I don't like the snow much myself." Jaq sighed, then gave a yawn. "You guys were up late tonight... out pranking again?" He then asked with a grin. Sirius returned the grin. "Of course. It was on Snape." he told him, quietly. "Sweet... you're going to have to tell me in the morning." Jaq smiled as he gave a yawn. "I have a test in Herbology..." He sighed. Sirius nodded. "That sucks." He sighed. "Well, night." Jaq told him. "See if you can wake me up in the morning, if you could." Sirius sighed, before rolling over in his bed. "Of course." Jaq smiled, then drifted off into unconsciousness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there it is, my first entry... I know it really must suck... I'm too tired to proof-read, but this is just an example... I may see if I can delete this and then put it on my better account later. I hope you guys liked it, seeing as it took me about a year to write...

Luna: Procrastanator.

Jaq: Idiot.

Me: Ah, it's not my fault! I was so distracted, with starting High School, reading the final two books, Etc., etc... But I finally started a journal and everything, so there. I'm going to be updating it as much as possible... but first, I need reviews. Please, please, tell me what you think... give me pointers. Don't just tell me I suck, tell me WHY I suck, how I can fix it... And I'll love you guys forever! And if you don't, I'll just have to strangle Sirius-chan... -hugs a Sirius plushi-

Sirius: ... Oh god... review... I don't want her killing me... Please. T-T

Me: O-O

Okay, well, see you :P


End file.
